


A case of awkward

by meikahidenori



Category: jet set radio / jet set radio future
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twenty fifth birthday party that leaves a few guests feeling a bit awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of awkward

Yo-yo was picking up things and throwing them about as he hunted down the tie Ryth had bought him. He had turned the living quarters where he shared an apartment with Corn and Beat upside down trying to find it.

“Honestly Yo-yo you'd think you'd have kept it somewhere safe.” Corn sighed picking up things Yo-yo threw around and putting them back where they where. Corn had a neatness complex and living with him was like living with a house maid. He and Jazz had been dating over a year and a lot of her quirks had rubbed off on Corn. Too bad the same couldn't have been said for Yo-yo.

“Found it.” Beat tossed it over for Yo-yo to catch.

“Where's your shirt and dress pants?” Corn asked, fixing the sleeves on his shirt.

“Ask Yo-yo. He's the one who put a red pair of socks in the wash.” Beat frowned. “Honestly they where the only good clothes I own for this sort of thing.”

“They look nice with pink splotches.” Yo-yo joked. Beat just rolled his eyes. “What about that other stuff I found in your wardrobe?”

“They're not right for this sort of thing. Ryth said it was actual dress clothes tonight. Those are not really dress clothes.”

“I'd bet Garam would wear them. They'd show off his muscles and the girls would think he's sexy.”

“I think they make him look like a tool.” Beat said bluntly. “Fuck they make me look like a tool.”

“So, your single, it doesn't matter.” Yo-yo smiled cheerfully.

“Look I'm not going to go if I have to go dressed like that. I'd rather stay here. Got things to do anyway.”

“You want to explain to Ryth why you missed her twenty fifth birthday then?” Corn added sourly. “That's not really an option I thought you'd leave yourself open to.”

“She's not my girlfriend.” 

“No she's mine, and you're bloody coming and that's that.” Yo-yo put his foot down.

“Fine. If I happen to be the only one there in a shirt and jeans though I'm seriously going to hurt you afterwards.” Beat headed back to his room. “I sometimes wish I went in with Soda and Combo in their shared unit when I lost the Garage.”

“He's still not going to let go of that is he?” Yo-yo frowned, trying to tie the tie.

“Well his family did own the junkyard. Loosing the place to Rokkako corp. isn't easy after everything we fought for. But no matter where we all end up, we're still the GG's and we still own all the turf between here and Benten-cho.” Corn smiled before stepping around the couch to help Yo-yo with his tie.

“Is Soda and Clutch brining their new ladies to this as well?” Beat's voice asked from the other room.

“No, It's just us GG's. Ryth would have if she knew about them before she got me to book the place...Hey not so tight Corn!” the last remark was because Corn pulled the knot tight and almost cut off Yo-yo's circulation.

“If you stopped moving then maybe this wouldn't be so hard.” Corn sounded frustrated.

Beat came back in dressed in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of tight white jeans. Yo-yo had to restrain himself from laughing as he was the one who suggested Beat wear them after ruining his other clothes. He couldn't hold forever though. “Hey you finally look like a Desmond!”

“I fucking swear if you use my full name tonight I will make you live to regret it.” Beat scowled. He knew that when he had to sign his real name on the rental agreement it was going to haunt him. He had to admit though, at least they could pronounce his. Trying to do so with Yo-yo's wasn't easy.

“At least it's a good name Dez.” Corn tried to hide his amusement but failed. “It's better than Hidieki.”

“Your name's not that bad either Corn.” Beat wasn't going to repeat it as he couldn't pronounce it either. The downside of English as your fist language meant a lot of sounds others learned where missing from your vocabulary. It was part of the reason they stuck to gang names, at least they where easy to remember and didn't make someone laugh at you.

“ANYWAY!” Yo-yo raised his voice excitedly. “Ryth is SOOO going to love my present this year!”

“Is it better than what you gave her last year 'cause I think Cube out classed you on that.” Beat chuckled and Corn sniggered. They couldn't forget the moment Ryth opened cube's gift the year before and said 'Hey! This is just what I need when Yo-yo isn't around!'. He didn't like the idea of being out done by a sex toy and said as much for weeks afterward.

“No, I got her something romantic to show I'm a man who cares about her and spoils her rotten.”

“Pfft, you're going to be fighting an uphill battle there Yo. Her parents are rich, they already spoil her rotten.” Corn ribbed.

“Oh so what did you get her then?” Yo-yo sneered.

“What I could afford.” Corn said bluntly.

Beat raised his hands in defence. “I told you guys I wasn't going to borrow any money since I lost my job and the junkyard. I think she will be happy with whatever we give her as long as we are their to celebrate her birthday. That's the more important thing.”

The other two nodded. He had a fair point.

“Alright, it's Gum's turn!” Ryth squealed excitedly. The one thing she loved about parties was the fact that she got to give all the girls in the GG's a make over. It was inevitable that Gum would have to be dressed up to go out to dinner, but having the others picking out everything for you wasn't her idea of fun. Cube had just had her turn and looked amazing in a slinky black dress and Gum knew she wouldn't be as lucky.

Boggie tousled her hair a bit and tried to think of what to do with it. The blonde was dusty and sun faded and clearly showed Gum didn't think much about her hair in a sense that it was there. 

“What do you think? We pin it up in curls at the back, style a fringe at the front?” Boggie mused.

“Isn't it too short for that?” Gum hesitated. Curls? What was wrong with her?

“No, infact I think it's look fabulous.” Ryth leaned over he shoulder. Her blue dyed hair was tied up and curls spiralled down giving the impression her hair was longer than it was. “It would be very chick.”

“That's what I was going for.” Boggie nodded. She had let her long hair out from it's tight braids, the frizzy little ringlets giving her an amazing mane of hair down her shoulders. “Besides, curls are all in this year.”

“Why not leave it alone like Jazz and Cube? They look nice without all this stuff in their hair.” Gum tried to get them to see sense. Indeed both Jazz and Cube looked stunning without much done to their own hair, admittedly though there wasn't much you could do to Jazz's other than spike it and Cubes was so fine that attempting to have it curled would damage it beyond repair.

“Because you're hair needs something. You always hide it under that blasted beanie and it's time to show it off.” Boogie put it bluntly. She started brushing it out and slowly pinning bits up after rolling a heat curler in each section. It was going to take at least an hour but the results would be something she'd have thought worth wasting it for.

“Ok so we've finally widdled it down to a few dresses.” Jazz said happily as her and Cube re-entered Ryth's living room. “Though there's not many colour options.”

“Yeah sorry about that,” Ryth admitted. “It's either blue or pink as that's all I own.”

“Pink?” Gum mouthed in horror.

“From hot to violent to neon.” Jazz laughed.

“Or baby, seductive and dark as night.” Cube added about the blues.

“Oh gawd.” Gum shut her eyes.

“Well let's have a look.” Ryth left Gum's side and walked over to inspect the dresses. She picked one out and smiled. “Perfect! It's not too plain and it's not over the top.” she brought it over and held it up so Gum could see it in the mirror.

“Oh.. that's nice..” Gum gritted her teeth. “Is that lace?”

“Heaven’s no. Lace looks gawl-awful” Ryth said straight away. “And satin just isn't you.”

“ I think I'm going to cry.” Gum mumbled.

They all met up at the restaurant down in ninety ninth street. Garam had also made the effort was dressed in a suit which Cube was impressed with, after being worried that he wouldn't dress up for her. Beat hung at the back and after exchanging pleasantries and asking how Soda and Clutch's new loves where going, then he leaned down to Yo-yo and whispered, “ I'm so going to hurt you.”  
“Oh lighten up, Just cause we're all dress up and your well not really doesn't mean it's going to be a bad night.”

Ryth had noticed though and wasn't impressed. “Beat, why aren’t you wearing a shirt and tie?”

Beat placed his hands on Yo-yo's shoulder and pushed him forward. “Ask your boyfriend that.” and with that left Yo-yo to the vultures.

He saw Gum tugging at the hem of the dress she wore. It was a figure hugging pink thing she was afraid of riding up at the back. Pulling it down wasn't helping.

“You too huh?”

“Afraid so.” Gum frowned. She gave the dress a few more pulls before giving up. “What's your excuse?”

“Yo-yo mixed the washing. At least he didn't shrink them, I kind of wish he had.”

“Ryth's make over services.”

“I see.” They both said in unison, at least getting each other to smile.

“Well at least we're wearing clothes.” Beat gave a nervous laugh.

“That indeed we are.” Gum smiled and relaxed a little. “I don't understand why they insist on having us come I mean, they all have partners and relationships going on outside of the gang stuff we do. I mean it's not like they have to feel like we're missing out or anything.”

“Yeah I guess. It's nice of them though.”

“Can't argue with that.” Gum laughed.

“So, how's things? I mean we haven’t spoken for weeks.” Beat extended the olive branch.

“Work sucks. They're making me do weekends which means I don't get to hang out with you guys like I used to. I miss it heaps, but I need the money. We all do.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“And yourself?”

“Not much, Interviews are not getting anywhere. The only viable thing is teaching English to school students and tutoring and there's not much money in it. Tell you what, there's nothing like seeing a bunch of teachers letting their hair down after school's out. They can party like crazy teenagers.”

“We need to get our shit together. Everyone else seems to.” Gum looked at the others who where all chatting away excitedly about their lives.

“Yeah I guess so.” Beat took a deep breath. “We'll get there.”

Ryth leaned in towards Yo-yo consiprationally and whispered, “What exactly did you do? I only told you to make sure he wore something tight and sexy.”  
“They are aren’t they? Wasn't that the whole idea?” Yo-yo whispered back. “You told me to make sure that he stood out so she'd notice and I didn't have much to work with. He doesn't own anything much any more and I felt crap that I had to wreak his best clothes for this damn thing.” He paused. “Anyway when in hell do you think Gum would wear pink? Did hell freeze over or something? Did I accidentally slaughter a sacred cow or something 'cause Gum for the record doesn't do pink.” He glanced over at them to make sure they couldn't hear him as his voice raised slightly. They hadn't as they seemed to be getting along pretty happily without any intervention on their part, as to be expected. They where hesitant in inviting them as they knew the last time the went out with them had been a bit of a disaster... especially when they both found out they where being set up together. Yo-yo knew that it wasn't the idea of them being an item that had annoyed them, but the fact everyone else seemed to think that it was a crime they weren’t. Despite knowing all this, he still got roped into Ryth's little perfect fantasy world of them being perfect for each other.

Yo-yo let out a sigh. He was all for having his best mates happy, but it was the meddling around with their private lives he didn't enjoy. He realised too late in telling Ryth about Beat's current problems and having to move in with him and Corn was going to result in Ryth trying to set him and Gum up together again. There was no end to it as far as he knew. If they where meant to be as it where, wouldn’t they already be together?

“Let's say like yourself, I didn't let Gum have much choice in the matter. It's easy when you have a room full of ladies who can out vote someone's opinion.” Ryth smiled triumphantly. 

“Ah now I see why you put your red socks in the wash.” Corn added while eves dropping.

“Shhh!” Yo-yo hissed. Then he pointed at Ryth. “Her idea!”

“My idea? I just told you to make sure he wore something else not destroy his things!” Ryth hissed back.

“You do realise that this will end badly, possibly wreaking your birthday.” Corn said gravely. “The rest of us have already worked out something is a foot and it won't take long for the warriors of our group to catch on.”

“You think?” Yo-yo looked worried.

“More than you guys did obviously.” Corn gave Yo-yo a dark look. “I know what you're thinking and yeah sure I want to see the two of them actually have lives outside of the stuff we used to do but we need to also consider what damage we might be doing here. Gum's meeting new people and doing her own thing which is really good for her and that's going to be a big hurdle you have to get Beat over for anything your planning on to work. Out of everyone he hasn't got anything working out for him and it might just make it worse.”

“Don't you think I know that?” Ryth rolled her eyes.

Corn raised his hands in defence. “I'm just putting it out there.”

“Well you can put it out there somewhere else, Hidieki.” Ryth tried to shoo him off.

Corn walked back over to Jazz who had just finished talking with Soda about his new partner.

“Let me guess they're going to continue to meddle?” She said flatly.

“Sadly.”

“If anyone should be meddling, it should be you.”

“Wha?” Corn looked at his girlfriend in surprise.

“Not in a relationship sense I mean, Your a computer expert right? Surly you are able to find some work for an automotive engineer.”

“Few and far between. Noone drives land cars much any more. You need to be able to understand aviation before you can work on any of the new flying or hover ones. What's left it all run by robots and machines. Nothing is built by hand these days.”

“Yes I am aware of that. Thank you for putting it so bluntly.” Jazz looked hurt. 

Corn wrapped his arms around her. “I'm sorry. I do need to keep being reminded about your type of work sometimes.”

“I wish I didn't have to keep doing so.” Jazz frowned. “It's not easy keeping a job in daycare when people trust robots to look after their little ones over living people. It's creepy and unnatural but it's just how things have changed.” She wiggled out of his grip. “We've all had a few challenges some of us more than others. He help us when we where all in need of it as the city we knew didn't accept us any more. We should be able to at least give back something.”

“So are we all just going to stand around here all night or are we going to eat?” Garam's voice chimed in over the top of the hubbub. There was a chorus of 'yeah we should' and 'yes starving!' from them all.

“We should catch up after this later.” Gum smiled softly. “I miss being able to just have a chat to you.”

“Same. It feels like forever and not just weeks ago.” Beat agreed.

Inside at the table that was reserved for them, little cards sat where each of them was supposed to sit. Gum and Beat gave each other a look from realising what was going on as they where across from each other and Ryth and Yo-yo where too, but along the other length of the table so they could see everyone and what was going on. Beat shook his head with a grin and Gum couldn't contain a laugh. They weren’t stupid, they knew when there was things going on around them that was about them and this time they thought it best to let it slide. It was a twenty-fifth birthday after all. The other couples had been set out the same but it was pretty clear why the arrangement was the way it was.

“All right are we going to order food first or do gifts?” Yo-yo asked Ryth from his spot.

Ryth thought a few minutes. “Presents. The food is already pre-organised so...”

“Sounds good! Garam smiled. He was sitting right next to Ryth. “Here, open mine and Cube's first.”

“I guess that's the upside of being in a relationship,” Gum said quietly. “You get to by a combined gift.” She had a mischievous grin about her that got a few laughs all around.

“Also means we can afford to get bigger gifts.” Clutch winked as he passed the one from him across.”

“Yes, there's that!” Boogie chuckled. Ryth's face lit up as she opened each gift and they where all expecting her to gush with tears. When she got to Yo-yo's and found a voucher for a few nights getaway to some hot springs he had to get out of the chair and hug her tight as she was starting to cry. Yo-yo looked quite satisfied that so far he had not been out done in his present giving this year.

Gum passed hers along, Ryth opening it excitedly, Yo-yo staying by her side this time encase she had to have someone to hold if she started crying again. It was a photo of all of them that had been taken a few years back that Gum enlarged for her. Ryth got up out of her seat this time to give her a hug, as she had a soft spot for sentimental things and knew that she didn't have any pictures of all her friends together and always wanted one.

Beat started laughing embarrassed when Ryth opened his and started laughing. “Great minds think alike huh?” She said after laughing a little as the gift was another picture, this time a drawing of another group photo of them in pen and water colours. He gave her a big hug, lifting her up off the floor since she was so short and light, while she was just tearing up again that her two closest friends where the most tragic sentimentalists. 

The food started to arrive and the conversation started about what everyone was doing with their new job and other things in their lives. Beat listened quietly while other's around him talked, Yo-yo was the most heard since he was so excited to be working in a bakery and was going into detail about the things he got to make. Soda had gone back to study to be a doctor, though by the sounds of his chatter he was aiming for surgeon, Corn talked a little about his I.T work and Jazz was excitedly talking about the little children she looks after everyday. 

After a bit, Boogie who was sitting next to him tapped him in the leg. She was dressed quite nicely, though for her it was very different seeing her in loose, comfortable dress wear.

“Don't worry too much about not having any work, Dez.” She said reassuringly. “You'll find some eventually. I'm not working at the moment either, though it's hard to get one when you have to tell them your four months pregnant.”

Beat tried to hide his surprise, though it was a great challenge. “I haven’t told anyone besides you yet, although Alan is finding it harder to keep it to himself.” She gave a gentle nod in Combo's direction. He was busy talking to Garam about his current line of work on the phone lines down in some of the new residential zones.

“Gee Tabby, that's kinda a big thing to hide isn't it?”

“Not when some of you guys are oblivious to physical appearances and I am so happy that you do at times.” She laughed. “Anyway the point is, I wanted to ask you if you'd be one of it's god parents.”

“Hang on, hang on... you want ME to be a god parent?” Beat couldn't hide his surprise this time though he didn't raise his voice enough to be heard over the rest of the chatter.

“Yes we do. We talked about it and we thought you'd be the best person for it.”

“Who's the other?”

“Haven’t decided yet, though we where going to ask Kumiko.” Boogie smiled. Beat glanced over at Gum who was talking to Clutch and Cube, although she didn't seem too comfortable being the centre of their conversation.

“I think that's not a bad choice.” Beat agreed. 

“Oh I also wanted to ask, You know how we're getting married later this year?”

“Yeah.. I think I was asked to be Alan's best man. I still have no idea about a speech. Things have kind of been a bit of a mess at the moment, with having to move in with Corn and Yo-yo and loosing the garage and all. I'm still trying to figure out how they managed to pull the whole place from under me without them paying for anything. I might not ever know how my grandparents kept on top of the joint... but yes, I am still his best man.”

“About that, Um, we're going to change a few things...”

“Oh?”

“We're going to have Hidieki as the best man.”

“Oh, I see.”

“But wait a sec, I'm giving you a more important job.”

Beat raised and eyebrow. “What's more important than a best man?”

“Well since I have no family here and you're the closest things to being a brother to me I want you to give me away as you know.... like father of the bride sort of thing.” Boogie gave his knee a squeeze.

“I uh well...Um.”

Combo leaned over the table. “So you've asked him yeah?”

“Just doing so sweetheart.”

“It's mean lot to us you know.” Combo added his two cents.

Beat tried to find the words for a few minutes then just gave up. The information and the expectations where overwhelming. “Sure. I'll do it. And the other thing too. I'm all there. Just no more ok? I think the others might want to be involved to you know?”

Boogie then gave him a tight hug and Combo gave him a thumbs up before turning to talk to someone else. “Your too honest you know, that's why we thought of you.” She let go and got up to talk to Soda, leaving Beat sitting on his own. He didn't honestly know what to do after being put on the spot like that and just picked up his glass and put it down a few times before realising he was being watched. Gum had stopped talking and had only caught the last part of their conversation about the wedding and was now wondering why Beat had reacted the way he had.

After a few more minutes of feeling like a complete idiot he stood up and excused himself for a smoke and walked for the doors, trying not to look like he was making a break for it. Once out in the cold night air he swore and leaned against a wall along side the restaurant, thumping his fist into the wall. Why couldn't he just bloody say yes and just be ok with it? There was a part of him he knew that was thinking that they should have chosen these special and important things for someone else. He was happy for them and everything but just didn't see why they thought he was right for any of this.

He made and attempt to head back and stopped himself. What was he going to say when he got back inside? Heck what if some other conversation came up and he couldn't give any answers back? There was a reason he let Corn do most of the leadership in the gang and that was because when things got personal with others he just didn't know what to do and panicked. Well no, not panicked. More like just mentally shut off perfectly normal emotional functions to cope with things until they where staring him in the face.

“Is everything alright Beat?” Gum's voice cut through his thought's like a butter knife, though slightly more pleasant than that. He looked up and she was standing out in the cold shivering.

“What are you doing outside? It's cold, you should be inside.”

“I'm worried about you. The other's will be too if you don't come back inside. It won't take long for Yo-yo or Corn to realise you're no longer there and they both know you gave up smoking.”

Beat took a deep breath. “I'm... I'm fine, I just needed to be outside for a while. I'm not thinking straight. Boogie and Combo's changes to the wedding party took me by surprise and I'm a little overwhelmed by it.”

Gum walked over and leaned against the wall with him. “What did they ask?”

“They asked if I'd walk her down the isle to give her away.”

“That's sweet of them. She asked me earlier if I would be her maid of honour as she hadn't picked one yet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Gum shuffled her shoes and glared at the heeled abominations. “I said yes, though I think Ryth and Cube might have been better for it. They might have a few things to say about it with Boogie, but it's her wedding she's planning after all... it must be hard to choose out of all your friends.”

“Yeah I can't imagine. Combo too I suppose.” Beat caved in. He couldn't hide much from Gum even if he tried. He didn't like disappointing anyone, her most of all. She always seemed to think he was better than what he really was and he didn't want her to think otherwise.

Gum held out her hand and grabbed his softly. “This isn't really about that though is it?”

“No. it's not.”

Gum looked up at the night sky though no stars could really be seen with all the neon lights in the street. “I remember those nights I couldn't sleep, when I found you sitting in the main room of that little house in the junk yard we called the garage, pouring over bills and paperwork. I remember you telling me that you came to Japan to help your grandparents keep hold of the place and that when they passed on there was so much crap you had to wade through to secure the property in your name...” her hand squeezed his as she could see tears trailing down his face. We'd both sit together over hot chocolate trying to make sense of them. The other's didn't see the amount of effort you went through to try and keep a roof over our heads in a place a lot of us where forced to call 'home'. They didn't know all those cars and bikes and things you wasted time working on when we weren’t painting the town where being sold off to try and cover expenses.”

“They wouldn't sell for much, even the really old cars which collectors chase after. The flying cars where in and the others where dying out. That last one I got you to help me paint before you got that job in the cafe recently only sold for a few thousand yen. That only covered the scrap to reassemble it. The place was too expensive to keep and selling it in the end was going to be impossible, who wants to spend millions of yen on a house in amongst a scrap heap? In the end they broke in a torched the place, saying it was uninhabitable and just took the land away. There was nothing wrong with that house till I came home and they had already set fire to it. I couldn't rescue much, just a few boxes of photos. Everything, memories, belongings the places I kept in case any of you ever came back... all gone.”

“I won't ever tell them the full story. What's to tell? They'd probably tell me to move on anyway. But it's hard you know? I spent most of my teenage years there and we all hung out there till my grandparents passed away... then we practically lived there. I do feel like I wasted so much time on that place that I when we get together like we have tonight you realise that you've sort of missed out on the important things like having a life, enjoying things, falling in love and well just doing normal things.” He sighed heavily wiping away the tears, but they where not going to go away. He decided it was time to change the subject. “You do look beautiful, you know out here in the moonlight, though I guess, it's neon lights 'casue you can't see the damn sky here.”

“Your rambling.” Gum laughed sweetly.

“I'm sorry. It's true that you look beautiful though. The other guys had noticed as well as I could see that they where trying very hard to focus on their girlfriends and not on how pretty you look.”

Gum gave him a gentle poke in the ribs. “You're having me on.”

“No I'm not, you should have seen Garam trying not to stare every time Ryth asked you about how your job was going. If you could track his wandering eyes I swear to you you'd have found them glued to you.” Beat touched her arm with his free hand and hesitated. He never really openly touched Gum before without her ever being seriously hurt and needing help. “I've always thought that too, that you are beautiful and often wonder why you waste your time with some idiot like me when you could be...I don't know maybe acting in some big movie or something.”

Gum brought a hand up and touched his cheek trying to halt another tear. He couldn't stop them and wasn't going to any more. Things where just too stirred up inside for him to hide them around her. She was the only person he would break down in front of. She knew it too and was very gentle about it.

“I thought you knew why.” She whispered. “You're not an idiot either, though a little absent minded from time to time.” She smiled. She tugged his shirt a little so he'd lean over and she pulled him into a kiss.

“Hey guys, we're about to have some champ-” Jazz stopped herself when she saw what they where doing. “AH... ummm... Later...I guess.” She blushed and headed back inside.

Jazz sat down in her seat back at the table.

“So are they coming back in for drinks?” Soda asked.  
Jazz couldn't hold it in any more. "Nope, Gum just lost her keys in Beat's mouth and was trying to get them back with her tongue. SO WHO WANTS CHAMPAGNE?" the last part she shouted out happily raising her empty glass.

“What? Are you serious?” Ryth sat up in her chair, all at attention. “They're really going at it?”

“Yep!” Jazz laughed. “Knew they where perfect for each other!”

“Hang on hang on... are you sure it was completely making out or just a basic kiss?” Corn asked. “I mean they have kissed each other before, we all know that. How do we know it's a genuine 'I love you' one?”

Jazz got up and pulled Corn in for one seriously good pash. “One like that sweetie. NOW do you believe me?” there were a few sniggers around the table as Corn went bright red.

Yo-yo had been thinking about it too. He knew the two of them as well as the others, and prided himself knowing more about them than anyone else. To him it didn't quite fit. “I don't know, Maybe Corn's right? How can we prove what type of kiss it was? I mean, they're both pretty private about themselves, even towards each other. I would have thought the real deal for them would be something more subtle?”

“So you don't think they're capable of hot passion then?” Ryth raised and eyebrow.

Yo-yo shook his head. “I was thinking more like those romances you see in the theater. The ones that take time you know? Not something full on or soppy and mushy.”

“I never knew you where a romantic.” Cube teased.

“That's 'cause you guys don't have it in your souls.” Yo-yo dished it back.

“Are you saying I don't know what romance is?” Cube dared Yo-yo to put his foot in his mouth.

“No, I'm just saying I don't think it's really like that for everyone. I think they need a much deeper connection than say we might have had to get things going. Who knows? Maybe she just kissed him as he's broken down out there or something. She always does that when she tries to cheer you up and maybe that's what Gum's doing.”

“What, on the lips?”

“No on the cheek or the forehead or at least gives you a hug. She's done it for everyone more than once when we've felt down. I've seen her do it to Beat too. Maybe we're reading too much into it as we all want them to be together so badly.” Yo-yo shrugged. “I don't really know, I just feel something isn't quite right about it... that it's too soon.” He toyed with his glass. “I mean think about it, Dez's life is a bit messed up at the moment. He's not talking about it either and maybe she finally got it out of him.”

“You know how to put a downer on a good victory don't you?” Ryth frowned.

“Sorry love, Just being realistic.”

“Then how do you explain them kissing each other on the lips?” Jazz pestered. “That's what I saw out there, there was no kissing on cheeks business going on out there.”  
“They've done that before to.” Soda added. “I mean it's Beat and Gum here. The two of them have crossed more boundaries as mates than any of us would.”

“Well I wouldn't mind if they didn't come back inside,” Ryth then said slyly. “If they had hooked up and got it on it would count as a victory for me.”

“I doubt that they would.” Corn had to agree with Yo-yo.

“Let's make it interesting then.” Ryth said putting her glass on the table. “If they get it on, You and Corn have to pay for all of us to go to an even swankier place than this... and buy the most expensive gift for Boogie and Combo's wedding.”

“And if we win?” Yo-yo leaned in. There was noway he'd loose a bet to Ryth, even if they where a couple.

“I guess we're paying up.”

“Still not enough, How's about on our little romantic getaway you wear that little red things I got you last year for valentines day?”

“That lacy thing with the suspenders that itches like crazy?” Ryth's eyes narrowed. “Your on Boy-o.”

Outside in the cold, Gum broke off the kiss and shivered. She cuddled into Beat's arms to try and stay warm.

“I don't think I could go back in there.” Gum said softly. “I know I look nice and all but I feel so silly knowing they played dress up to get me looking like this. It's embarrassing to think they didn't believe I could dress myself...and if the other guys have been staring I REALLY don't want to go back inside.”

“I don't think I can either. I'm not ready to deal with more surprises.” Beat murmured honestly, resting his face in her hair. “They're probably making bets on wither we've been out here making out or not.”

This made Gum laugh and Beat snort. “Well someone has won it haven’t they?”

“Who cares? Let them be silly about it. All I want to think about right now is taking you home and getting you warm. You always mean a lot to me and it's no secret. Just sorry it took so damn long.”

Gum kissed him again. “You know what? I'm sorry too, but I don't mind. I'd rather both of us realising we're been silly about it rather than not have anything feelings there in the first place.”

“And I prefer it that way too. Things should be left to happen if they are intended to.” This time he kissed her even longer than her kisses had been.

Corn and Yo-yo both pushed on the front door of the apartment, as there was times it took both their combined bodyweight to get it unstuck. When it flung open Yo-yo stumbled over himself and landed on the floor. They where both surprised to find the lights on, having assumed Beat had taken Gum back to her place.

Corn helped Yo-yo up and dust him off, hushing him as he did so. Yo-yo looked in the direction Corn was looking and let out a small chuckle. Gum wasn't in her dress any more, but dressed in one of Beat's shirts and in a pair of Yo-yo's shorts, Ryth's pink abomination on the arm of the couch she was sitting on. She was cuddled into Beat who had also gotten changed out of his party clothes and was wearing something looser and bright. They where both asleep and hadn't stirred despite how loud the two of them burst into the apartment.

“Do you think Ryth will accept that she lost the bet?” Corn whispered.

“I dunno, it's hard to tell. How do we prove they didn't you know... do it before they got changed?”

“I'd be pretty sure that they didn't. Neither of them where happy in what they were wearing, And the cups on the coffee table are still half full and stone cold.

“Well I'd take that as a sign they got changed and just talked. Just take a picture and send it to Ryth on your phone. If your lucky she might accept she lost and has to cough up her side of the bet.”

With this Yo-yo smiled evilly. Knowing that he might get to see Ryth finally wear something sexy after all. He fiddled around for his phone and held it up to take a shot.

“Don't forget the flash, Yo otherwise it won't come out.”

“On second thought... I think it doesn't matter about the sexy outfit any more.” He turned off his phone instead. “After all they have done for us over the years, I think it's only fair we leave them alone on this one. I know Ryth thinks she's doing the right thing by meddling but I thinks she's a bit nuts.” He looked at Corn who was staring at him sideways. “She's my girlfriend, I'm allowed to call her nuts, though NEVER tell her that.”

_“Are you sure they won't be home any time soon? We did kind of ditch everyone at the party.” Gum sounded worried as she entered the apartment first._

_“I'm sure. The dinner still went on without us so it's an easy bet that they'll be taking the girls home and staying put for a while.” Beat closed the door behind them, lifting it a bit so the lock would snip properly._

_The two of them did quite a bit of talking while walking back to Shibuya as there was much to catch up on. Now that they where finally here though the conversation ran a bit dry. It didn't matter though, they where used to each other that just being in the same room together was enough even without words._

_Beat walked into his room and grabbed a shirt for Gum and raided the clean laundry for some of yo-yo's pants. It wasn't much but it was better than watching Gum freeze in Ryth's dress. Beat promised that he'd eventually fix the heating for the place, but hadn't had a chance to get in to see what was wrong with the system. Yo-yo and Corn didn't mind, though they'd have liked to be finally able to have a hot shower._

_“I hope these are warmer.” He gave her the clothes. “I'll just get changed too. I'd rather wear something that’s a bit more comfortable to sit around in than these.” he left her in the living room so she could get changed in private._

_She contemplated putting on the clothes right away then had an idea. She poked her head into his room and put her arms around his bare waist and held him tight. She could feel him shiver as her cold hands pressed on his skin and she gentility glided her finger tips across bare muscle and could feel every bump and scar that graced his flesh over the years. She could hear his breath deepen and his hands came up to stop hers from going into his trousers. He brought them to his lips and kissed them before Gum playfully tugged them away. She ran them down his back across the tattoo that held prime place across his shoulders and down his spine. He turned around to face her and was a little surprised that she'd taken off the dress and was in her underwear. They where deep green and where made of satin and she guided his hands to touch them. She smiled deviously and brought him in for a long kiss, and giggled as his hands tickled her skin and purred when he massaged his fingers down her back._

_“One sec.” Beat pulled away. He reached over for the door and kicked it shut. “Better.” He walked back over as Gum sat down on the end of his bed._

_“A little paranoid are we?” Gum chuckled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him onto the bed so he sat above her._

_“Maybe.” He leaned in to give her another kiss._


End file.
